


Twi-mike

by Midnighttears



Category: Green Day
Genre: Joke Fic, M/M, Mike's self insert, Werewolf tre, parody of twilight, vampire Billie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: Mike's self insert fanfic that's literally just twilight.





	1. Love at first sight within some sexy emerald eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note, this chapter is from Mike's perspective

I have decided to transfer bands today, I'm not really having the best time with this other band I'm with. So I decided to see if any band needed a bassist and I found one band! Green day was what they called themselves and they needed a third member( and some one good at playing the base) and I guess that's me now. I'm both excited and a bit nervous to see what this band is like but I'm sure I'll be fine, they seem like nice guys anyways.

I drive over to the house where I'm suppose to meet the two and I keep my cellphone with me, in case I run into any trouble. I know on the door and I'm met with someone with brown curly hair who wasn't mentioned in the band mates section. " Oh, hello, are you Mike?" the boy asks. " Uh...yes, I'm sorry I'm not too familiar with you." I say looking and sounding a bit awkward as I say it. " Oh yes, I'm Jason, the reason you probably don't know me is that, sorry for this.." Jason says taking a small breath in. " Wait, wha-" I'm interrupted by Jason turning back and yelling to someone " BECAUSE BILLIE DIDN'T MENTION ME IN THE DAMN BAND MATES SECTION ON THE FORUM!" Suddenly I hear a voice, a voice of energy, passion, and anger. "IT WAS A SMALL SLIP UP, JESUS CHRIST!" yelled what I assumed to be Billie.

" Once again, I'm sorry...I just don't like it when my work goes unnoticed and...well y'know." Jason stammers. " It's OK, but can I come in...it's a bit cold." I said shivering. " Yeah, sure, come on in."  Jason said letting me in. When I walk in I see what I assume is Billie lying on a couch. He gets up to shake my hand, but as soon as he shakes my hand and makes eye contact with me something feels off. His skin is pale, but not in a human way it's in a vampire way. His eyes feel like they're hypnotizing me almost with a beautiful green glow. His skin is cold too, either he's been out in the cold longer than me or he's vampire. Fuck, a fucking vampire that would pin me against a wall and drink from me and keep me as his own, fuck the thought alone gets me hard as fuck.

" Do handshakes turn you on or something?" Billie asks. That's one I notice I have a boner, GOD DAMN IT!!! " Oh...no, it's just cold outside and I'm not wearing sleeves and well...it's hard to explain." I lie, but secretly that handshake made me feel submissive as all hell. " Oh, I see, ok then." Billie says as he finally lets go of my hand. Thank god, any longer and I think I'd be on my knees claiming I'm not worthy of my vampire overlord. I don't know why but this guy just screams vampire. I swear I'm going to fucking find out, then when I'm right I'm going to become his little snack.          


	2. Open thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's pov again

I'm given a tour of the recording studio and everything and I even get my own private room to stay in overnights. It's pretty cool but I haven't met the drummer, in fact I haven't seen him at all or heard him.

A little later on, Jason was looking for that hot stud muffin Billie. "Yeah, he hasn't been around too much today, I think he headed out to somewhere." Jason said. " Well I'm going out to the coffee shop, if I see him I'll text you." I tell him as I put my jacket on.

"Let me come with you." Jason blurted out. "Why?" I ask. Jason is silent, he has an awkward look on his face. "Nevermind, I just remembered I need to tune my guitar." He mumbles as he walks away.

I make my way to the coffee shop and pick up a decaffeinated coffee, after all I want to sleep tonight. As I make my way back to the studio, I get lost in my head thinking about Billie, he's just so hot but if he was a vampire I'd nut so hard I'd blast off into pluto.

Suddenly I bump into someone. "I'm sorry, I didn't really see you." I say nervously but that's also when I notice a familiar pair of beautiful green eyes. It's Billie, damn it. So much for second impressions. "Daydreaming?" He asks with a cocky smirk. "N-no." I lie through my damn teeth just to look good. "Oh Mike, your thoughts are as readable as a book." Billie says, that sexy smirk, those alluring eyes he's so beautiful.

" I'm heading home, would you care to join me?" He now says with a warm smile. He's not just hot.....HE'S FUCKING CUUUUUTE!!! "Uh, sure...I-I'd love to." I say like the awkward mess I am. "Aaaww, you're so shy." He says petting me a little. I both freeze up and melt at the same the time. HOW THE HELL CAN SOMEONE DO THAT!?! " Yeah....I know" I say walking back to the studio with him. He seems to take liking to me. I still want to know, how the hell did he know I was daydreaming?

 

 


	3. It's a conspiracy man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie saves Mike

It snowed, it has been for the last few weeks. And with winter and snow  comes ice, icy roads, icy sidewalks, so much fucking ice. I walked to the coffee shop like I always do, picked up my usual order and left. I head to the studio and i swear to god i don't understand why people don't salt these sidewalks. I guess it's because no one really walks on these roads but still, it'd be nice NOT to fucking slip and almost fall on your ass every ten seconds.

Finally I reached the parking lot and OH THANK THE LORD!!! Finally, a salted sidewalk I can walk on without almost falling on my ass. Suddenly I hear a voice that became very familiar to me. " Mike, hey! Over here!" That was Billie, he was waving at me with a smile. I also noticed Jason was driving toward's the parking lot, his car looked like it was slipping a bit but I'm sure he'd be fine but I'd keep an eye on him. I walk over to Billie, he's so alluring yet cute and I love it. " Hey Bill, it's so icy today isn't it?" I say trying to strike a conversation. " Yeah man, almost fell on my ass a couple times just walki-" Billie is interrupted by Jason's car screeching as Jason loses all control and heads straight for us.

It feels like I don't have time to react, I'm scared and a freeze up. That's when Billie moves in front of me and protects me like a shield and stretches out his arm to stop the car. No this can't be happening, he's sacrificing his life to save mine. I cover my face, I don't want to see it. Not in anyway shape or form. I start to have a panic attack, my breathing becomes extremely heavy. " Mike, Mike it's ok. " I hear. It's Billie, he sounds fine and everything. I uncover my face to see Billie, he's ok he's not injured or even bruised. I look at the car, not only is Jason ok but the fucking car only has a small dent, how in god's name can a small man like Billie do that.

Billie brings me close to him, he's hugging me? HE'S FUCKING HUGGING ME?! He's not only alive, completely unharmed, and perfectly fine, HE'S HUGGING ME AND MAKING SURE I'M OK. " It's ok Mike, just breathe." I hear him whisper. " Can we just go inside, please?" I barely say, I'm so shaken that I can hardly do anything. Billie and Jason lead me inside as I try my best to ground myself.

After a little while, I finally ground myself and I feel better and I meet up with Billie in the living room. " So... is your hand ok?" I ask. " Yeah, it feels fine." he responds has he show his hand to me. It's amazing, it looks untouched, no bruises or anything. " But, how?" I whisper trying to find some sort of explanation for it. " Just believe me Mikey, if I told you you'd either kill me or think I was insane." He says looking away. Now a few thoughts were running through my head. No one had called me Mikey in a LOOONG time surprisingly. Also, why would I kill him or think he was insane if he told me how he saved me? Was this his way of saying he was a vampire or if he had some crazy power? I wanted to learn more but I thought it'd be best not to ask.     


End file.
